FLYING WITHOUT WINGS
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Apa arti kebahagiaan itu? Rukia dan Ichigo memiliki devinisi berbeda tentang arti kebahagiaan, yakni hal kecil dalam hidupnya yang menjadi kebiasaan hingga sanggup membuat mereka terbang tanpa harus memiliki dua buah sayap. ( Fic ini buat ngeramein event #EndofArcana )


**FANFICTION FOR THE END OF ARCANA**

 **CARD : THE SUN**

Makna :

Berpikir positif – Pencapaian – Kebahagiaan – Kepercayaan Diri – dan Kejelasan

Artinya :

\- Kejelasan pemikiran dan pemahaman yang lengkap akan segera datang. Sebuah periode kepuasan dan sukacita yang besar. Wawasan baru membuat ide lama bersemangat lagi. Sebuah kelahiran.

Arti kebalikannya :

\- Anda kehilangan keyakinan dari kemampuan Anda. Keinginan terpenuhi dari paparan seseorang (bisa jadi Anda) yang telahberhasil dengan cara yang busuk.

* * *

 **FLYING WITHOUT WINGS**

Ide cerita asli milik saya yang mengambil chara dari manga Bleach milik **Tite Kubo** -sama dan terisnpirasi dari makna sebuah lagu milik boyband **Westlife** dengan judul yang sama dengan judul fanfic saya. Mungkin akan ditemukan kelainan sifat karakter pada fic saya dengan yang aslinya.

 **Rated : T - and still typos**

* * *

 _(Rukia Side)_

Menurutmu apa kebahagiaan itu?

Pagi hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya, bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi dan masih mendapati dirinya sendirian berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih. Rukia duduk sesaat dan mengusap pelan tempat di mana biasanya belahan jiwanya berada, masih dingin. Entah mengapa Rukia merasa dirinya diabaikan, ia hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Matahari mulai merangkak naik saat Rukia melihat Rangiku - yang usianya sekitar 5 tahun lebih tua darinya - menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu dari balik dinding pembatas sebatas dada yang memisahkan halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Kau masih mengerjakan semua ini sendirian?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

Rukia tersenyum sembari memfokuskan matanya pada bunga-bunga yang dirawatnya dengan baik selama ini. Anggrek bulan, lavender, mawar, dan lain sebagainya.

"Bukannya ada si perawat itu?" protesnya lagi.

"Dia bukan perawatku, dia teman yang bertugas sebagai orang yang merawatku, _Baa-chan_!" ujar Rukia melontarkan sapaan yang membuat Rangiku memberengut kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil namaku saja! Panggilan seperti itu membuatku terlihat tua!"

Rukia terkekeh pelan, "Maaf."

"Apa suamimu masih belum datang juga, Nyonya?"

"Belum. Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan ke taman? Hari ini ada jadwal kontrol, kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemaniku ke rumah sakit setelahnya."

"Ide bagus! Aku akan menemanimu selagi Gin sedang bekerja."

"Kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap."

"Ya dan tidak perlu buru-buru. Perlu kubantu? Ichigo bisa membunuhku bila terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih bantuannya, tapi kurasa tidak perlu."

Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap-siap. Hari ini ia mengenakan _dress_ kasual sepanjang lutut berwarna ungu muda bermotif bunga sakura, ada lengan kecil dengan lipatan dan kerah _scoop_. Rukia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, memutar tubuhnya berulang kali, perutnya yang buncit sudah tampak besar dan turun, seakan apa yang ada di dalamnya sudah siap untuk meluncur keluar. Ia mengusapnya perlahan dan tertawa kecil saat merasakan si kecil menendangnya begitu kuat. Kata dokter, anak yang ada di kandungannya adalah laki-laki dan sudah jelas terlihat sejak ia berumur 5 bulan. Syukurlah, karena dengan begitu Rukia akan mendapatkan pengganti ayah si bayi yang dikandungnya saat ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di sini.

"Rukia- _chan_! Sebaiknya kau sudah memakai bajumu karena aku berjalan menuju kamarmu!"

Teriakan Rangiku memenuhi segala penjuru rumah, salah satu hiburan yang datang tiap pagi. Rukia tertawa dan meraih tas tangan dengan warna senada, memastikan semua yang dibutuhkan sudah ada di dalamnya, dompet, buku pemeriksaan rutin, album foto USG berukuran dompet, dan posel yang jarang sekali berbunyi, setelah itu ia bergegas keluar kamar sebelum Rangiku menerobos masuk dan menggeledah isi lemarinya, termasuk tempat penyimpanan celana dalam.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang karena anakku sudah tidak tahan berada di dalam rumah."

"Baik, _Mam_!"

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Mereka berjalan di taman tengah kota Karakura terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ke rumah sakit. Taman di tengah kota kecil yang damai dan tenang, rasanya menyenangkan saat menghirup udara dari penghasil oksigen di pagi hari sambil melihat beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Ada sekumpulan wanita yang tengah bercengkrama sambil tertawa malu-malu kemudian memperlihatkan isi keranjangnya masing-masing, mungkin mereka saling bertukar resep andalan kesukaan suami mereka. Di dekat sebuah pohon rindang ada seorang wanita yang menyemangati anak perempuan 1 tahunnya belajar jalan dan di sisi lain seorang pria turut bersorak, keluarga kecil yang harmonis.

"Kau iri melihat mereka?"

Rukia menarik napas panjang, membiarkan oksigen masuk lebih banyak memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Tidak. Haya saja... mereka tampak bahagia."

"Lalu kau? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menikmati hidupku karena dengan begitu aku akan bahagia."

"Oo... apa ini ungkapan patah hati?"

Rukia melotot pada Rangiku, "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah patah hati!"

"Baiklah Nyonya Tidak Pernah Patah Hati," ujar Rangiku dengan nada mengejek kemudian tertawa kecil.

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Hari semakin siang saat Rukia duduk di ruang tunggu bersama Rangiku. Ada beberapa pasien yang duduk bersama mereka, walau semua pasiennya adalah wanita tetapi tidak semuanya wanita hamil, salah satunya seorang wanita berusia sekitar 52 tahun yang datang bersama wanita berusia 27 tahun, mereka baru datang dan duduk tepat di sebelah Rukia.

"Sudah 9 bulan, ya?" sapa wanita tua itu pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, wanita itu memegang perut Rukia sesaat kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Ini laki-laki."

"Bagaimana _Kaa-san_ bisa tahu?" tanya wanita berusia 27 tahun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Perutnya melonjong ke bawah, biasanya laki-laki. Kalau bentuknya bulat biasanya perempuan. Makanya kau harus segera menikah dan hamil seperti wanita ini!" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan kepala anaknya.

"Aduh!"

"Berapa umurmu, _Nak_?"

"Aku 25 tahun," jawab Rukia sopan.

"Kau yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya bahkan belum menikah!"

"Ya Tuhan, _Kaa-san_! Aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

Wanita tua itu kembali menatap Rukia dengan lembut.

"Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya biasanya dokter akan menyuruhmu kontrol seminggu sekali, harusnya kau bersama suamimu agar ia bisa siap bila sewaktu-waktu bayinya akan lahir. Dulu suamiku selalu mengantarku kemana-mana, tetapi setelah 2 tahun yang lalu ia meninggal, aku terpaksa meminta tolong anakku ini yang mengantarku ke dokter. Kalau saja suamiku masih hidup, ia akan terus mengkhawatirkanku dan menganggap polip rahim adalah penyakit sekelas kanker."

" _Kaa-san_ , polip rahim memang berbahaya!"

"Lalu di mana suamimu sekarang?" tanya wanita itu, tidak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya.

"Dia sedang bekerja," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Oh? Apa pekerjaannya? Apa atasannya tidak bisa memberi keringanan untuk menemanimu?"

"Dia seorang _Captain_."

Wajah wanita itu tampak takjub, "Kapten? Pasti dia memiliki banyak pasukan! Berapa jarak usiamu dengannya?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak banyak, hanya 1 tahun."

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana ada kapten semuda itu?"

Rukia tersenyum lagi, "Bukan kapten yang seperti Nyonya pikirkan, dia terbang jauh di angkasa."

Spontan kedua wanita itu menutup mulutnya dan menatap Rukia dengan prihatin. Rangiku menyenggol lengan Rukia pelan dan meletakkan majalah _fashion_ yang dibacanya ke atas meja.

"Maafkan temanku ini, Nyonya, maksud perkataannya tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Suaminya adalah seorang pilot."

Kedua wanita itu membentuk huruf o di mulutnya secara bersamaan kemudian tersenyum lega.

"Syukurlah! Kukira suamimu sudah tidak ada."

"Nomor antrian 14."

"Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya. Ini nomor antrian saya."

"Oh ya, silakan."

Rukia dan Rangiku bangkit dari duduknya. Rangiku melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Pilot adalah sebutan untuk orang yang menjalankan mesin kendaraan, _Captain_ adalah posisinya."

"Yeah kau benar bila kau menjelaskannya padaku karena suamiku bekerja di maskapai penerbangan. Kalau kau berbicara begitu pada orang lain maka reaksi yang kau terima tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi mereka."

Rukia tertawa, "Biar saja, aku sangat terhibur!"

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Oh ya, setelah ini bisakah kau menemaniku berbelanja? Aku ingin membeli semua kebutuhan bayiku."

"Bukankah kau ingin belanja kebutuhan bersamanya?"

Tatapan Rukia meredup tiba-tiba, "Mungkin tidak akan sempat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, asalkan kau tidak lelah."

"Terima kasih!"

"Tidak perlu begitu! Aku seperti suami cadanganmu saja!"

"Err... aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai wanita, maaf."

"Euh! Aku juga tidak! Ayolah _Mam_ , kau harus berbaring di ruang USG dan konsultasi dengan dokter kandunganmu. Aku akan menunggu di sini saja."

"Oke."

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Sebenarnya menjadi istri seorang _Captain_ pilot pesawat terbang bukan hal yang selama ini ada di pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Bermula dari pertemuan singkat di bandara, kemudian pertemuan kedua yang dianggapnya memalukan sekaligus membuatnya terhubung secara otomatis karena sebuah sapu tangan warna biru, diikuti pertemuan selanjutnya. Jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan hubungan yang mengharuskannya _lost contact_ selama beberapa jam, apalagi beberapa hari, namun sosok Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pengecualian. Ia seakan jatuh ke dalam ilmu hipnotis yang mengharuskannya jatuh cinta pada sosoknya, Ichigo adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menepis semua duka di hatinya setelah kehilangan kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Hingga setelah pertemuan yang ketujuh, saat itu turun salju pertama dan Ichigo baru saja menyelesaikan _leg_ -nya. Rukia tidak lagi mendapatkan pernyataan cinta melainkan lamaran! Ichigo menawarkan sebuah cincin sederhama dan bertanya apakah ia mau menikahi seorang _Captain_ bodoh yang sering tidak bisa dihubungi. Rukia terlalu senang dan dalam waktu yang sama ia menerima lamaran itu, saat itu dalah saat pertama kali ia memeluk seorang pemuda dengan seragam pilot yang masih melekat bercampur bau _wood_ dan keringat, hal yang tanpa disadarinya akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan hingga menjadi candu yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

Setelah menikah, Rukia dikejutkan dengan hal lain, sebuah rumah 1 lantai bernuansa putih dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga. Ia juga mendapat tetangga yang ramah dan suka bergosip, namanya Ichimaru Rangiku, wanita yang telah menikah selama 5 tahun dan masih belum mendapatkan momongan. Nilai _plus_ lain adalah Ichigo membiarkan Hinamori Momo -teman Rukia saat SMP yang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan- bekerja di rumah sekaligus menemani dirinya. Menemani? Ya, Rukia baru sadar bahwa menjadi istri seorang _Captain_ pilot pesawat terbang berarti harus siap ditinggal dalam jangka waktu yang lama, atau ditinggal secara mendadak, membiarkannya beristirahat sebentar setelah bekerja, membantu menghilangkan stress yang didapatnya saat berada di udara, dan lain sebagainya. Awalnya Rukia merasa lelah dan kecewa karena hampir setiap hari ia selalu bangun di pagi hari seorang diri, tetapi semakin lama ia semakin terbiasa. Malam suaminya ada di rumah, pagi harinya tidak ada, atau sebaliknya, atau malah tidak ada selama satu minggu, dan terkadang terlihat seperti pengangguran.

Suatu ketika mereka berjalan di taman kota menikmati udara pagi di hari senin. Taman terasa sepi, tidak seperti hari minggu.

"Aku merasa seperti pengangguran."

"Tapi kau tidak seperti itu, Ichigo."

"Aku mau jadi pengangguran asalkan bisa terus bersamamu."

"Lalu apa yang akan dimakan anakmu nanti?"

Ichigo tertawa, ia menunduk dan memegang perut Rukia yang masih datar, di sana ada si calon bayi yang masih berusia 3 bulan.

"Apa makan cinta bisa membuatmu gemuk, _Nak_?"

" _Baka_!"

Kemudian Ichigo tertawa lagi.

"Tapi aku merasa beruntung menikahimu. Aku dan kakakku dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan tidak memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia hingga kami dewasa, kakakku yang saat itu membantu mengurus panti asuhan bertemu dengan kakak iparku. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Hidup kami serba ada, namun diliputi banyak peraturan sehingga aku merasa seperti tercekik di dalam rumah sendiri. Kau telah menyelamatkanku dari mereka, Ichigo. Aku bertemu denganmu dan menikah. Walaupun kau sangat sulit dihubungi dan jarang sekali berada di rumah, aku merasa bahagia."

"Bantuanku tidak gratis, tahu! Sebagai gantinya kau harus terus berada di sampingku dan menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku!"

Rukia merasakan hangat menjalari wajahnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya tersipu malu, namun hal lain membuatnya terkejut, ichigo tiba-tiba melompat ke depannya dan mengangkat dagunya.

"I-Ichigo!"

"Kau sangat manis saat tersipu!"

Detik berikutnya tubuh kekar Ichigo mendekapnya begitu erat. Ia merasakan napas Ichigo begitu dekat dengan puncak kepalanya, sepertinya Ichigo mencium kepalanya entah berapa kali tak terhitung jumlahnya.

" _Aishiteru yo,_ Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum, ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberinya pasangan seperti ini.

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Dengan membawa barang belanjaan yang banyak, Rangiku turun dari bus, menuntun Rukia -yang juga membawa banyak barang belanjaan-. Rukia terlihat sedikit kesulitan, terlebih jalan dari halte menuju rumah lumayan jauh.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali agar kita pergi naik mobil pribadi saja, aku supir yang handal! Demi Tuhan anak itu sudah hampir keluar dan kau masih nekat ingin naik bus kemudian berjalan kaki sambil membawa banyak barang belanjaan! Bagaimana bila anakmu lahir di tangga bus?"

Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan Rangiku, hal yang rutin didengarnya sejak ia kontrol kandungan bulan ketujuh.

"Berjalan bagus untuk ibu hamil. Kau dengar sendiri kata dokterku, kan?"

"Tapi 'hubungan' dengan suami jauh lebih baik untuk mempermudah persalinan!"

"Opsi itu terpaksa kuhilangkan mengingat suamiku sering tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Huh! Aku jadi ragu, jangan-jangan kau ini istri simpanannya!"

Tawa Rukia menjadi sedikit lebih keras, "Kau ini! Bukankah kau istri wakil manager maskapai penerbangan? Harusnya kau tahu ketatnya peraturan untuk pilot pesawat terbang, kan?"

"Ehem, sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu, Rukia."

Rukia melihat ke mana jari telunjuk Rangiku mengarah. Tepat di depan pagar rumahnya, seorang lelaki berdiri membelakangi mereka, lelaki itu masih mengenakan seragam berwarna putih, _minus_ topi kebanggaannya sehingga rambut jabrik sewarna mataharinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Lelaki itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Rukia terbangun dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar dering ponsel yang berasal dari tasnya.

"Sudah sana! Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk melamunkan orang yang sudah jelas ada di depanmu!" bisik Rangiku.

Rukia berjalan tanpa menjawab ponselnya, lagi pula kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang belanjaan. Setelah jarak di antara mereka sudah dekat, lelaki itu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Yo Rukia! Momo memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang kontrol kandungan bersama Rangiku, baru saja aku akan menyusulmu."

Rukia meletakkan barang belanjaannya kemudian semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, berlari menghampiri lelaki itu dan memeluknya begitu erat, bahkan mungkin ia melupakan perut buncit yang menjadi penghalang kedekatan tubuhnya.

"Hey, kau bisa menjepit anakku nanti!" ujar lelaki itu lembut.

" _Okaeri_ , Ichigo. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ichigo tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Rukia dengan lembut, mengusap pelan puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. _Aishiteru yo_ , Rukia."

Rukia tersenyum, menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya ia berbohong pada Rangiku saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menikmati hidupnya agar menjadi bahagia. Bagi Rukia, bahagia adalah saat ia bisa memeluk lelaki ini begitu erat sambil menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang bercampur keringat di balik seragam pilotnya. Saat itulah ia merasa sangat bahagia seakan mampu membuatnya terbang tanpa harus memiliki sepasang sayap. Semua itu hanya karena seseorang, seseorang yang selalu ada di setiap doanya, seorang lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

 _(Ichigo Side)_

Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruang kokpit pesawat tipe Boeing 777, salah satu pesawat penumpang sipil berbadan lebar, bermesin ganda, yang dapat menempuh jarak hingga 17.372 kilometer jauhnya. Kali ini ia membawa sekitar 450 penumpang, tentu saja ia harus memastikan keselamatan penumpangnya dengan memeriksa mesin pesawat sebelum ia menerbangkannya ke luar negeri.

"Oh? Kurosaki? Bukankah kau masih libur? Kau kembali secepat ini?" sapa _First Officer_ yang sudah duduk di ruang kokpit lebih dulu, pria sebaya dengan tampilan perfeksionis lengkap dengan kacamatanya.

"Pihak maskapai menghubungiku dan meminta _re-schedule_ dengan alasan _Captain_ Jaggerjaques sedang berhalangan untuk terbang. Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, Ishida?" ujar Ichigo tanpa menoleh pada calon _partner_ terbangnya.

"Tidak. Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Grimmjow punya jadwal 10 _leg_."

"Itu berarti 10 _leg_ -nya menjadi bagianku saat ini. Aku sudah bersama Rukia selama 1 minggu dari 10 hari jatah _day off_ -ku, aku juga sudah mengantarnya kontrol ke dokter kandungan. Rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar!" kemudian Ichigo tersenyum cerah dan menatap Ishida, "Hasil USG menunjukkan bahwa anakku laki-laki dan siap lahir sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Sudah pasti dia mirip denganku!"

Ishida membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Astaga! Semoga saja dia mirip ibunya, bisa-bisa mataku terbakar akibat terlalu banyak warna oranye!"

Ichigo tertawa, "Hey! Sudah berapa kali kau menjadi _First Officer_ -ku? Apa sekalipun kau pernah sakit mata karena rambutku?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku selalu membawa obat mata di sakuku."

Kemudian kedua lelaki itu tertawa, mereka terlalu sering bekerja dalam satu kokpit yang sama dan membuat mereka terlihat sangat akrab walaupun seringkali ejekan terlontar dari bibir mereka.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Kurosaki."

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, tentu saja aku bahagia! Kau juga sebaiknya segera pilih salah satu pramugari di belakang untuk kau jadikan istri sebelum kau menjadi perjaka tua!"

"Tidak perlu menasehatiku, kau juga harusnya mengajukan cuti. Kata orang, banyak yang bisa terjadi pada seorang istri saat menjelang kelahiran, sebaiknya kau sudah ada di sana untuk berjaga-jaga bila hal buruk terjadi. Bukankah kau dekat dengan Ichimaru- _san_? Dia wakil manager, mintalah bantuannya."

"Aku yakin anakku bisa menungguku selama 3 hari. Umumkan pada penumpang bahwa kita siap berangkat. Mendengar ocehanmu seperti aku sedang bekerja bersama kakek tua."

Ishida mendengus, "Terserah kau saja!" kemudian ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh _Captain_ -nya, bersiap-siap untuk terbang.

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Menjadi seorang pilot pesawat terbang adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak daftar keinginannya saat masih kanak-kanak. Ada beberapa yang masih jelas diingatnya; menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya, menjadi pembalap formula 1, menjadi polisi, menjadi presiden, menjadi barista-saat ia mampir bersama ayahnya ke kafe setelah jalan-jalan ke taman bermain-, menikahi wanita cantik, dan beberapa daftar keinginan lainnya. Lambat laun ia menghapus satu demi satu keinginannya. Saat ia berusia 10 tahun, ayahnya mengajak jalan-jalan ke bandara dan melihat pesawat dari kejauhan. Otak anak-anaknya begitu mengagumi orang yang membawa banyak penumpang terbang melintasi benua tanpa mengepakkan sayap. Bukankah itu hebat? Mulai saat itu muncul satu keinginan baru yang berubah menjadi obsesi. Ichigo mempelajari segala hal tentang pesawat dan mengikuti pendidikan khusus pilot pesawat terbang hingga ia bisa mengenakan seragam yang sangat ia banggakan. Sayangnya setelah ia mendapat apa yang diinginkannya sejak anak-anak dan memperoleh jabatan tinggi di usia muda, ia merasa kosong. Hari-harinya terasa membosankan karena tak lagi memiliki obsesi dalam hidupnya hingga ia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu utama bandara, ada tas kopor berukuran sedang berwarna ungu di sampingnya, ia mengenakan _coat_ _amethyst_ senada dengan warna matanya. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang, terlihat dari 2 buah tiket yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Ichigo yang kala itu berusia 24 tahun dan baru saja meyelesaikan _leg_ -nya datang menghampiri.

"Apa kau ketinggalan pesawat?"

"Sebenarnya pesawatku akan berangkat 30 menit lagi."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah masuk?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang. Apa kau pilot? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di dalam pesawat?" wanita itu membalasnya dengan pertanyaan pula.

" _Captain_ lebih tepatnya. Pilot adalah sebutan untuk orang yang mengemudikan mesin kendaraan baik di darat, laut, maupun di udara. Kebetulan aku adalah pilot kendaraan udara."

"Oh, terima kasih penjelasannya."

Ichigo melirik sedikit pada tiket yang dipegang oleh wanita itu dan melihat dua buah nama di sana, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia?" sapa seorang lelaki yang turun dari dalam mobil mewah, lelaki itu berpenampilan sempurna layaknya bangsawan terhormat, kecuali wajahnya yang pucat dan dahinya yang berkerut, sepertinya ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panik begitu lama.

"Ayo kita segera masuk."

Wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih waktumu, Tuan _Captain_ Pilot Pesawat Terbang."

Kemudian wanita itu berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki yang sudah pasti bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Dua nama sama dan sejenak harapan di hati ichigo menjadi pupus. Mungkinkah lelaki itu adalah suaminya?

Selang 3 bulan, Ichigo menapakkan kembali kakinya di bandara Narita, ini hari pertama setelah ia mendapatkan libur 14 hari tanpa _re-schedule_! Rasanya ia sudah rindu dengan aroma kokpit hingga tak terasa ia berangkat 3 jam lebih awal dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Saat itu ada hal lain yang dilihatnya, seorang wanita yang mengenakan kaus sederhana warna hitam lengan panjang, kerah v- _neck_ , dan celana _jeans_ pajang, rambut hitamnya yang pendek tampak layu. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu bangku dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya, sepertinya ada hal yang membuatnya sedih hingga ia meninggalkan tas kopor ungu miliknya tergeletak begitu saja. Entah mengapa Ichigo merasa kaki dan hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus mendekati wanita itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia, _kan_?" sapa Ichigo ragu-ragu.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dan cepat-cepat menghapus buliran asin yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya sembab dan ujung hidungnya yang mungil berubah menjadi warna merah. Sesaat ia mengerutkan keningnya seakan mengingat sesuatu kemudian ia tersenyum lemah.

"Ah~ kau Tuan _Captain_ Pilot Pesawat Terbang?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, sebenarnya namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ichigo kemudian duduk di sebelahnya dengan menyisakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku, Kurosaki- _san_?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah namamu, aku sengaja mengintip nama di tiket pesawatmu saat itu, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dan bagaimana kau masih mengingatku?"

"Seragammu itu."

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Ada banyak orang yang berseragam seperti ini, ini bandara!"

"Tapi hanya kau yang kutemui berkeliaran di sekitar bandara, bukan di mesin kemudi."

"Itu namanya kokpit. Soal itu, aku memang suka berkeliaran di sekitar bandara."

"Dan rambutmu itu, benar-benar unik."

"Oke terima kasih pujiannya."

"Ada perlu apa kau menghampiriku? Aku tidak sedang menunggu pesawat."

"Di mana suamimu? Apa dia meninggalkanmu?"

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Suami?"

"Lelaki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya itu."

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, "Dia bukan suamiku, tetapi dia kakak iparku, dan aku adik angkatnya."

"Oh Syukurlah."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Lalu apa dia yang membuatmu menangis?"

Tak lama kemudian mata Rukia kembali basah, berulang kali ia mencoba menghapusnya namun tak berhenti juga. Sebenarnya tangan Ichigo gatal, ingin menghapus air matanya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Maaf aku harus berwajah seperti ini saat bertemu denganmu," ujarnya sembari mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," _bila boleh aku mau memelukmu untuk menghentikannya,_ lanjut Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kakakku satu-satunya meninggal setelah 5 bulan dirawat di Amerika. Aku selalu bersamanya, Hisana- _nee_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ia meningal," ia menghapus air matanya lagi, "Kami begitu dekat bahkan aku sempat memeluknya di saat-saat terakhirnya."

Suara sesenggukan Rukia teredam oleh lalu lalang orang di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf aku harus menceritakannya padamu, Tuan _Captain_ Pilot pesawat Terbang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau bercerita agar hatimu lebih tenang. Sepertinya kau butuh ini."

Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang membutuhkannya. Boleh aku meminta nomor teleponmu?"

Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali, ia merasa di atas angin saat wanita yang disukainya meminta nomor teleponnya terlebih dahulu.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku akan susah untuk dihubungi. Sapu tangan itu untukmu saja."

"Tidak. Aku harus mengembalikannya, aku akan terus mencoba menghubungimu saat sapu tangan ini siap untuk dikembalikan."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Ichigo memberikan nomor ponselnya, lebih tepatnya mereka bertukar nomor. Setelah itu Rukia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus pulang dan menyiapkan segala hal untuk pemakaman kakakku sebelum kakak iparku kembali dari Amerika membawa jasad kakakku. Terima kasih bantuanmu, suatu saat aku pasti akan membalasnya."

"Tidak perlu! Aku-"

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih, Tuan."

Kemudian wanita itu berlalu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Ichigo saja!" ujar Ichigo setengah berteriak hingga Rukia kembali berbalik dan tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Aku Rukia, akan lebih nyaman bila kau memanggilku seperti itu," kemudian wanita itu benar-benar berlalu.

Sejak hari itu Ichigo memiliki keinginan baru. Keinginannya untuk menikah dengan wanita cantik diubahnya menjadi keinginan untuk menikah dengan seorang bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kurosaki!" Ishida menepuk pundak Ichigo saat mereka turun dari pesawat. Jadwal 10 _leg_ yang panjang sudah selesai kurang dari waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Yo! Kerja bagus, Ishida!"

"Kerjaku memang seperti itu, kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum, ia tidak menanggapi gurauan _First Officer_ -nya lagi, yang ia inginkan hanya segera pulang untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari istri tercintanya kemudian beristirahat sejenak. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya dan terkejut saat mendapat 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Rangiku, tetangga sekaligus seorang istri dari wakil managernya. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir kira-kira apa yang sedang terjadi kemudian menepis kemungkinan buruk seperti yang dikatakan Ishida. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering dan Ichigo mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

" _Baka! Kenapa kau baru menganktifkan ponselnya? Aku seperti 1 jam berada di neraka!"_ wanita itu berteriak memaki dengan nada panik.

"Aku baru saja _landing_ , Ran. Ada apa? Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Rukia?"

" _Rukia mengeluarkan banyak darah dan ia tampak kesakitan, aku sekarang di rumah sakit dan dokter menunggu persetujuanmu untuk segera dioperasi_ "

"Apa?! Baiklah aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku!"

Keringat dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuh Ichigo, tubuhnya mendadak gemetar namun ia menahannya dan segera berlari menuju tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir. Ia berkendara secepat mungkin.

Ichigo segera menghampiri wanita berambut oranye gelombang yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan IGD.

"Syukurlah! Ayo cepat kau harus segera tanda tangan!" wanita itu langsung menarik tangan Ichigo dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Rumah sakit macam apa ini? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tanda tangan? Bagaimana dengan Byakuya? Ya Tuhan! Kalau saja aku tadi belum _landing_ entah apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku berencana menelpon Gin dan menyuruhnya menjadi suami palsu Rukia. Aku tidak punya nomor telepon Byakuya. Hanya suami yang tanda tangan, _Baka_! Suster, ini suami Rukia," ujar Rangiku saat melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian perawat keluar dari sebuah ruangan menuju meja arsip.

"Dimana Rukia sekarang?" tanya Ichigo panik, bahkan tangannya bergetar saat mencoba tanda tangan di lembaran-lembaran kertas persetujuan operasi.

"Istri Anda sedang kami rawat di ruang pra-operasi, Tuan. Kami akan segera memberikan penanganan setelah kami mendapat persetujuan dari Anda."

"Di mana dokternya? Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

"Dokter sedang melakukan operasi pada pasien lain, sebaiknya Anda menunggu dengan sabar, dokter akan menghampiri keluarga pasien sebelum melaksanakan operasinya."

Ichigo berdecak, "Ya Tuhan!" kemudian ia berdiri menyandar pada dinding rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, membersihkan kamar bayi, lalu menyirami bunga, membersihkan pot, membersihkan gudang. Aku dan Momo juga membantunya, lalu tiba-tiba ia memegangi perut bagian bawahnya, ia terlihat kesakitan dan ada darah yang mengalir di kakinya. Momo segera menelpon ambulance dan di sini akhirnya. Aku benar-benar panik saat kau tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Di mana Momo?"

"Ia membersihkan rumah, aku menyuruhnya untuk mengantar beberapa pakaian setelah pekerjaannya selesai."

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya dan menggaruk rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Tuan Kurosaki?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat seorang wanita berjas putih memanggilnya. Dokter Unohana, tertulis pada _name tag_ -nya. Ichigo menghampirinya dan Rangiku berjalan di belakangnya.

"Seperti dugaanku, istri Anda berada mengalami _Solutio Plansenta_. Plasenta sudah lepas dari dinding rahim dan dalam kasus istri Anda, lepasnya hanya sebagian. Hal ini jarang terjadi, hanya 1 persen dari sekian banyak wanita hamil."

"Apa berbahaya?"

"Bisa saja terjadi pendarahan hebat pada ibunya dan kekurangan oksigen pada bayinya, jadi harus segera ditangani."

"Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan keduanya, Dokter."

"Tentu saja, Tuan."

Wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruang operasi dan saat itu Ichigo seakan sulit untuk bernapas.

"Ia pasti bertahan. Rukia-ku bukan orang yang lemah," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Operasi berjalan kurang lebih 2 jam lamanya saat perawat mendorong tempat tidur Rukia dan seorang lagi membawa bayinya. Ichigo segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa Rukia tertidur? Bukankah orang melahirkan harusnya tidak boleh tidur?" tanya Rangiku yang menyerupai bisikan pada Ichigo.

"Istri Anda kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP, Tuan. Syukurlah tidak ada pendarahan yang serius, keduanya sehat hanya saja istri Anda harus kami bius total karena bius yang pertama gagal," ujar dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Aku akan menemani Rukia, lebih baik kau menyapa putramu dulu," ujar Rangiku kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti perawat yang membawa Rukia.

"Anak Anda laki-laki, Tuan. Panjangnya 39 senti dan beratnya 3,3 kilogram. Anda boleh menyapanya sebentar karena kami akan membawanya ke ruangan bayi."

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat wajah damai putra kecilnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kulitnya masih merah, kedua tangannya yang tergenggam menyembul dari balik selimut bayi yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, ada rambut tipis berwarna oranye di kepalanya, dan matanya... oh seperti siapa matanya nanti? _Hazel_? Atau _amethyst_?

"Anda boleh menggendongnya, Tuan," ujar perawat yang membawa bayi kecil itu, Ichigo mengerjap dan mendadak gugup.

"Aku?"

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya Anda harus menggunakan _hand sanitizer_ dulu, menggantung di dekat pintu ruang operasi."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ichigo menuruti apa kata perawat itu dan kembali untuk menggendong bayinya. Agak sedikit kaku, ia takut bayi itu akan jatuh bila ia salah menggendongnya. Bayi itu begitu kecil, hangat, dan lembut... seperti gumpalan daging.

"Kapan ibunya boleh melihatnya?"

"Kapanpun setelah istri Anda sadar, Tuan. Bayi ini harus mendapat kolostrum dari ibunya."

Ichigo masih belum bisa berhenti tersenyum, bahkan saat perawat kembali membawa bayi itu pergi untuk diletakkan di ruangan bayi.

 **^ FLYING WITHOUT WINGS ^**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, hanya ada Ichigo di dalam kamar rawat VIP, menunggu seorang wanita yang selalu menjadi obsesinya, wanita yang telah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Waita itu belum juga membuka matanya, mungkin sesekali namun tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar. Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah melahirkan seorang anak begitu melelahkan hingga harus tertidur sangat lama? Selama ini ia hanya butuh tidur sebentar walau ia mendapat jadwal penerbangan yang cukup ketat.

Ichigo tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk di samping tempat tidur Rukia sambil terus menatap wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, ia selalu melakukan hal ini saat bangun terlebih dahulu dan menemukan istri mungilnya masih tertidur lelap, menunggu hingga mata cantiknya terbuka secara perlahan.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo melihat kedua kelopak mata Rukia terbuka, mengerjap perlahan hingga ia menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang, kemudian Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Goodnight Sleepyhead_ , aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Ichigo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja menunggumu bangun."

Kemudian sebelah tangan Rukia mulai meraba perutnya yang datar, seketika ia berubah panik.

"Bayiku! Di mana bayiku?"

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan membelainya.

"Dia sudah lahir, Sayang, ada di ruang bayi bersama bayi-bayi yang lain. Aku akan menyuruh suster untuk membawakannya padamu."

Ichigo bangkit dan meraih telepon rumah sakit, ia memencet satu nomor dan berbicara singkat kemudian kembali duduk, kali ini di atas tempat tidur.

"Di mana Rangiku dan Momo?"

"Tentu saja mereka sudah pulang. Ini pukul 8 malam."

"Ya Tuhan... sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, saat aku terbangun aku melihatmu dan perutku sudah tidak buncit lagi."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menyerahkan semua pekerjaan pada Momo? Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Sayang."

"Maaf."

"Aku hampir mati saat Rangiku menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau belum istirahat? Kau masih mengenakan seragam," Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ichigo melihat tubuhnya sendiri kemudian tertawa renyah.

"Aku lupa kalau aku masih mengenakan seragam ini. Apa tampak buruk?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak. Jauh lebih baik daripada baju rumah sakit yang kukenakan."

"Hey..." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, "Kau terlihat cantik mengenakan apapun, Sayang, bahkan bila kau tidak mengenakan apapun."

Saat itu Ichigo melihat wajah istrinya bersemu merah.

" _Baka_!"

Ichigo segera menarik diri saat suara pintu dibuka dan derap langkah cepat mendekati mereka. Itu perawat, membawa bayi yang diselimuti kain tebal warna biru. Perawat itu tersenyum pada mereka, Ichigo membantu Rukia duduk dan turut merapat saat perawat itu meletakkan bayinya di dekapan ibunya.

"Anda harus segera menyusinya, Nyonya, kebetulan ia bangun dan menangis saat Tuan Kurosaki menelepon dan menyuruh kami membawa bayi ini pada Anda."

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Anda boleh memanggil Saya bila sudah selesai karena bayi harus kembali ke ruang bayi hingga Anda pulih dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit."

Perawat itu keluar dari kamar, menyisakan keluarga kecil yang bahaga.

Bayi kecil itu menguap lebar.

"Oh, dia menguap!" ujar Rukia senang, ada buliran bening di pelupuk matanya, bukan karena sedih, melainkan bahagia, "Apa benar ini bayi kita?" tanya Rukia setengah bercanda.

"Ada _tag name_ Nyonya Kurosaki di kaki bayi itu, Sayang, tidak mungkin ia tertukar," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan gelang plastik warna biru bertuliskan Nyonya Kurosaki di kaki kanan bayi kecil mereka.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Aku hanya menggodamu."

'Lagi pula, ia memiliki mata yang sama sepertimu," ujar Ichigo lagi sambil memperhatikan mata kecil putranya yang menatap kosong ke depan, mata _amethyst_ itu masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku yang memberinya nama?"

"Tentu saja, kau ibunya."

"Baiklah, namanya adalah Kane, Kurosaki Kane."

"Kane ya? Nama yang bagus, Sayang. Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku."

Rukia tersenyum, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Ichigo dan Ichigo merengkuhnya erat.

Sebenarnya, kebahagiaan bagi ichigo sudah cukup hanya dengan menunggu wanita mungil yang menjadi istrinya itu terlelap hingga ia membuka matanya dan menjadi orang pertama yang menyapanya, dengan begitu ia merasa bahagia hingga rasanya ia sanggup terbang tanpa pesawat yang biasa ia kemudikan. Kali ini kebahagiaan itu bertambah manakala ia melihat satu lagi tatapan dengan bola mata serupa yang akan mengisi hari-harinya dengan penuh warna. Dua orang yang akan membuatnya diliputi kebahagiaan, wanita bernama Kurosaki Rukia dan pangeran kecilnya yang bernama Kurosaki Kane.

 **TAMAT**

 _Kebahagiaan tidak bisa dikejar, tidak bisa dicari, tidak bisa dimiliki untuk diri sendiri, tidak bisa dihabiskan, tidak bisa rusak, dan tidak bisa dibeli_

 _Kebahagiaan adalah pengalaman spiritual dari menikmati setiap detik kehidupan kita dengan penuh rasa cinta, rasa syukur, dan terima kasih, serta pengabdian kepada Tuhan yang menciptakan kita._

 _(Devinisi kebahagiaan menutut Denis Waitley)_

* * *

Keterangan :

\- Nama Kane artinya "Kebahagiaan" aku menyesuaikan dari tema yang aku bawa.

\- Pilot : Seseorang yang menjalankan mesin baik itu kendaraan darat, laut, ataupun udara.

 _\- Captain_ : Komandan dari pesawat.

 _\- Firts Officer_ (FO) : Wakil dari _Captain_ yang akan mengambil alih tugas _Captain_ apabila _Captain_ tidak dapat menjalankan tugasnya selama terbang. (Dalam artian Copilot)

 _\- Leg_ : Jarak antara pemberhentian penerbangan yang berurutan pada satu peralanan.

 _\- Day-off_ : waktu libur pilot setelah tugasnya. Namun jadwal pilot jauh berbeda, meski kadang diberi 12 _days-off_ , kadang mereka harus terbang lagi sesuai perintah maskapainya. Sama seperti dokter, harus siap ditelepon untuk mengetahui posisi dan siap untuk di _re-schedule_ mendadak.

\- Pilot pesawat terbang seringkali stress saat terbang dan kelelahan, jadi saat mereka pulang harus diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat untuk melepas lelah dan stress-nya itu.

 _\- Solutio Placenta_ : lepasnya plasenta dari dinding rahim sebelum proses persalinan, baik sebagian ataupun seluruhnya. Merupakan komplikasi kehamilan yang serius karena bisa menyebabkan pendarahan hebat bagi ibu dan bayi yang dikandongnya bisa kekurangan asupan nutrisi serta oksigen. Penanganannya dilakukan operasi _caesar_. Penyebabnya adalah kurang istirahat, kelelahan, melakukan aktivitas berat dan berlebihan.

Saya memang bukan orang medis, tapi sebagian dari cerita di atas adalah pengalaman. Maaf bila ada salah kata atau bila fic yang saya buat ini agak gak jelas ^^

Saya termasuk salah satu orang yang terpengaruh (Sangat) dengan _ending_ manga Bleach, walau begitu aku tetap suka IchiRuki bersatu, apapun itu, kuharap kalian tetap membuat banyak fic IchiRuki biar aku bisa lupa _ending_ manga-nya.

Terima kasih telah membaca! ^^


End file.
